The present invention relates to a polyester film composite material. More specifically, it relates to a polyester film composite material having a high brilliance and excellent light-scattering properties and having excellent properties as a substrate for a light-diffusing plate of a backlight unit for a liquid crystal display, particularly a liquid crystal display for a personal computer, and use thereof.
In recent years, personal computers are rapidly coming into wide use, and, particularly, portable note personal computers and space-saving desktop personal computers are remarkably spreading. A demand for liquid crystal displays is increasing, and attempts are being made to employ larger-screens. The light-diffusing plate constituting a backlight unit of a liquid crystal display therefore comes to be newly required to satisfy a variety of properties as well.